Choosing A Side
by bklue18
Summary: Riley has known Sookie most her life. When her parents gets murdered by vampires, she had no choice but to head back to Bon Temps to find help. Upon learning she's 'special', Sookie agrees to help Riley. With the help of other Sups, they try and keep Riley safe. But will the new vampire authority find her before Riley finds her parents' killer?
1. Sookie, I Need Help

She sat in the car outside Merlotte's, awaiting a familiar face to come out.

She needed to be very aware of her surroundings. She made it this far from New York to Bon Temps without any harm and she intended to keep it that way.

A blond, dressed in black shorts and a white tee came out the front door and the girl in the car was relieved she didn't have to wait any longer. She climbed out of her car and closed the door just as the blond looked up.

"Who's there?"

The blond stood up straight and walked a few steps forward, "You better come out right now. I'm not afraid of ya."

The girl from the car smiled at the familiarity of that southern accent that came out of the blond's mouth. She walked up towards her as the light from Merlotte's gave the blond a good view.

"Riley?" She said

The girl smiled, "Hey Sookie."

Sookie studied the brunette in front of her. She looked different from the time she came with her parents to visit. Her long hair had been swopped for a pixie cut and she no longer wore glasses.

"Riley… What are you doing here?" Sookie asked, "Are your parents here too?"

Riley felt like she was about to start crying again but she held back her tears.

"That's what I need to talk to you about…" Riley said

Sookie looked at Riley and said, "Well, my shift ends in 10 minutes so why don't you have a bit of something to eat while I finish up?"

Riley nodded. She didn't want to have to wait alone in the car again and her stomach was growling.

* * *

Riley sat at the booth in Sookie's area and held the glass of iced tea between her hands on the table. She usually didn't act this way but she was feeling unsafe and the only way to feel like she had a grasp of something was to do that.

Sookie came with a plate of burger and fries and placed it in front of Riley.

"Eat up." Sookie said

Riley gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks."

Sookie smiled and walked back to the bar where she placed the tray by the side. She was about to head off to fill up some coffee when Sam, her boss, stopped her.

"Who's that?" Sam asked  
"That's a family friend. Riley." Sookie replied

"A family friend?" Sam said, "I've never heard you talking about a family friend before.."

Sookie shot him a look, "That's because it's none of your business."

"I didn't mean to pry, Sookie… But, she smells strange." Sam said  
"You were smelling her?!" Sookie said

"It wasn't intentional." Sam said, "When she walked in, my nose picked up her scent."

He looked at Sookie, "Something's different about her."

Sookie looked at Riley, who was concentrated on eating even though she looked a little spaced out. Using her 'special' ability, Sookie tried to read Riley's thoughts. She didn't want to do it but to know if something bad happened, she needed to do it. Unfortunately for Sookie, it wasn't a success.

"I can't do it." Sookie said, "Her mind is silent."

"Like Bill's?" Sam said

Sookie looked at Sam, "Are you sayin' that Riley is a vampire?"

"I don't know." Sam said, "I can't tell."

Just as Sookie was thinking about the problem she had, her eyes glanced at the clock and she realized she was already off duty. She took off her waist apron and put it on the counter.

"Well, Sam, I'm off now." Sookie said

Before Sookie turned around, Sam held onto her hand.

"Be careful, Sookie."

* * *

The drive back to Sookie's house was a little weird since Riley had insisted on taking the rented car to the house. So, Sookie drove ahead while Riley followed behind.

Riley got out of her car with her backpack and locked the car door as she followed Sookie into the house. Once they were inside, Sookie asked Riley to take a seat on the couch while she went to get them some iced lemonade.

When she returned, she could see Riley was uncomfortable but she didn't know why.

"Okay. Spill it, Riley." Sookie said, "What's going on?"

Riley braced herself as she said, "My parents were murdered."

Sookie looked at Riley, "What?! When? Did you tell the police?!"

"Two days ago." Riley said, "I went to visit them and I broken lock on the door. I walked in and I found them dead."

She held back her tears as she continued, "I couldn't tell the police because I think I know who did it."

"Then you should tell the police who it is." Sookie said  
"I can't." Riley said  
"Why?" Sookie asked

Riley held a breath before she said, "They're vampires."

"Vampires?" Sookie said, "Why would your parents get involved with vampires?"

"Because my father's a vampire, Sookie." Riley said, "That's why you never saw my father unless it was in the night."

Sookie sat back and processed everything Riley just said. Was that the reason why Sam said Riley smelled different? Was it because her father was a vampire and living in a house with a human and a vampire gave off a different smell?

"So aunt Sutton is a human who married a vampire?" Sookie asked  
"Yeah." Riley replied  
"And you're from the previous marriage?" Sookie asked

Riley sighed, "No."

She looked Sookie in the eyes, "I'm a human and a vampire."

* * *

Riley sat next to Sookie, leaning over to see if she was okay. After she told Sookie what she was, the blond fainted without a word.

Sookie slowly stirred as she opened her eyes.

She sat up and smiled seeing Riley.

"You know… I had the weirdest dream about you telling me that you were a human and a vampire." Sookie said, "I mean, is that even possible?"

Riley turned to look at her and Sookie's smile faded.

"It wasn't a dream?" Sookie said

Riley shook her head, "Sorry, Sookie."

"Well, is that the reason why your parents were murdered?" Sookie asked  
"I don't know." Riley replied

She sighed, "My parents and your parents were the only people who knew about me. And they never told anyone else."

"Vampires are pretty efficient when they want information." Sookie said, "And you are something the vampire authority would want."

Sookie looked at Riley, "Do you drink blood?"

"No." Riley said, "I could but I choose to only feed my human side."

"You only need to feed one side?" Sookie asked

"That's what my father told me." Riley said, "The half breeds are lucky because they get to choose which side they want to be."

She sipped her lemonade, "I didn't want to lead the life of a vampire so I don't give in to it's desires."

Riley put the glass down, "It can be hard at times… Especially when the hunger for blood comes in the night."

"So what do you do?" Sookie asked

"I sleep." Riley replied, "It's the only thing I can do to maintain a balance."

"If I feed just once, there is a possibility of me turning fully." Riley said  
"Well, let's hope that day doesn't come." Sookie said

Riley nodded, "Same here."

"So, why did you come here?" Sookie asked

Riley reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a note. She handed it over to Sookie.

_Riley, _

_Whatever you just saw means that New York is no longer safe for you._

_Go and find Sookie._

_Stay with her and you'll be safe._

_Love,_

_Mom and dad_

"This was in my parents' mailbox." Riley said, "It was as if my mom knew what was coming for her."

"We gotta let Jason in on this." Sookie said  
"Jason?" Riley said

"He's a cop now." Sookie said, "It'll be better for him to keep an eye out for any out of town vampires."

Riley nodded as Sookie stood up to make a phone call to Jason.

For now, Riley could feel a small sense of relief.

She was safe… For now.


	2. Unlikely Help

"You're a WHAT?!"

Sookie stood up, "Jason! Calm down or you're gonna wake the whole town!"

Jason looked at Sookie and tried to keep calm before looking at Riley.

"If-If you're what you say you are… How did you become what you are?" Jason asked  
"I don't know, Jason… My parents never told me anything." Riley replied  
"Well, technically, a vampire's dead.. So.. Their sperms would have to be dead too, right?" Jason said

As soon as those words came out of Jason's mouth, Riley became speechless.

Sookie smacked her brother on the arm, "Jason Stackhouse! Don't be so crude!"

Jason looked at Riley, "I'm sorry, Ri."

Riley shook her head, "That's alright. I've been wondering that myself."

"So what are we going to do now?" Jason asked

"The only thing that is on my mind now is finding answers." Riley replied

Sookie smiled at the two of them, "And I know just where to find them."

* * *

Sookie, Riley and Jason arrived at Fangtasia within half an hour.

"What are we doing here, Sook?" Jason asked  
"We need to help Riley find some answers. So, where's the best place to get some vampire answers?" Sookie said

The three of them looked at the sign of the bar before looking at the people and vampires loitering outside.

"Let's just quickly get this over with." Riley said

Sookie nodded and led the other two towards the entrance. They pushed open the door to see Fangtasia as it normally was every other night. Vampires and humans chatting each other up like a scene from an ordinary night club.

The three of them made their way to the bar and Sookie leaned towards the counter.

"Hi Tara." Sookie said, "Is Pam in?"

Tara glared at Sookie before looking at Riley and Jason, "Why do you need to see Pam?"

"It's personal.." Riley said  
"You want to be a vampire?" Tara said  
"Excuse me?" Riley said

"The only reason you have Sookie by your side looking for Pam is because she needs you to be turned into a vampire." Tara said, "At least that's what she did with me."

Sookie sighed, "Please Tara.. Is Pam here?"

"She's in the back." Tara said, before going back to cleaning the glasses.

Sookie half-smiled, "Thanks Tara."

The three of them went through the door by the bar towards the back room where Pam was. Sookie knocked on the door once before opening it. The first thing Riley saw was the lady with blond hair sitting at her desk, counting bills.

She looked up before giving them a slightly annoyed look, "Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"We need your help." Sookie said  
"I told you before. No more favors." Pam said  
"We don't need you to do anything. We just need you to answer questions." Jason said  
"And why would I do that?" Pam said  
"Because it's really important." Sookie said

Pam looked at the three of them, "Not interested."

"Please help, Pam." Sookie said, "We only need to know about half-vampires."

Pam continued counting her bills, "They are just legend."

"Do you know how they are made?" Riley asked

Pam looked at Riley, "Who are you?"

"My name's Riley." She said

Pam ignored her and looked at Sookie, "Why do you want to know?"

The three of them hesitated as they were thinking if they should or should not tell her.

Pam stopped counting her bills and said, "If you don't want to tell me, then don't waste my time."

She gestured for them to leave and Riley decided that it was now or never.

"I'm a half-vampire." Riley said

Pam stood up and using her inhuman speed, had Riley pinned on her back against the wall with her hand around Riley's neck. Pam was about to give Riley a piece of her mind when she caught her scent. It wasn't like any human's scent. It was different.

Pam let her go immediately and Riley slid down the wall, coughing.

"What the fuck!" Jason exclaimed

"What the hell, Pam?!" Sookie scolded, "You could have killed her!"

Despite Sookie's continuous effort to scold Pam, it was failing on her. Pam looked like she was in a trance.

"It cannot be." Pam whispered

In a second, Pam snapped out of her self-induced trance and looked at the Stackhouse siblings.

"It is not safe here." Pam said, "You two need to get her out of here now."

"We're not leaving this place until we get some answers." Jason said  
"And if you don't leave this place now, you won't even be alive to get any answers." Pam said

Finally understanding, they started to make their way out. As they left, Pam stopped Sookie.

"I'll be at your house in one hour."


End file.
